


Heal Me

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Jealous Dean Winchester, Mark of Cain Dean Winchester - Freeform, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, moc!dean, panties as gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: MOC!Dean is keeping his distance to Y/N. He doesn’t trust himself and is afraid that he could hurt her.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going out like that?” Dean asked you, following you through the hallway. His eyes raked over your body lecherously.

You glanced down, inspecting your outfit. Looking if there was something inappropriate about it that you’ve missed while hurriedly leaving your home. Sure, the skirt could be a bit longer but you’re in for the win tonight, nothing to do with the fact that it had been too long since you’d gotten laid. Not that it’s any of Dean’s business anyway. It’s not like he was going to act on his poorly concealed desires. He hadn’t before and probably never would.

Besides, you were only at the bunker because Sam needed a book and you happened to be in possession of it. It was convenient that you were on your way to a bar to let your hair down for the night. Sam hadn’t even mentioned Dean was there. He looked like he was holding up but you only knew what Sam told you. When you’d offered to help, Sam shrugged it off, implying that Dean wouldn’t let you even if you tried. He’d obviously attempted it himself. So you kept your distance, following hunts around the state but staying close to the bunker.

Seeing Dean again does something to you. When he came walking into the library, you felt butterflies in your stomach and there was a something you didn’t know existed, deep down inside your core, burning more intensely the longer you were around him.

“I didn’t know I needed your permission for the way I dress, Dad.” Your bold retort made him scowl and you felt a momentary triumph over his critique of your clothing. His cheeks were red with irritation, the faint vein on his temple throbbing with the beat of his heart.

Sam had said that he was on eggshells around Dean and he’d warned you that he was volatile now. His short temper had been worsened by the Mark he’d taken on. You were never the one who scared easily. Not of Dean. Deep down, you knew that Dean could never hurt you, not as a demon and certainly not with the Mark of Cain. Dean not hurting you physically didn’t mean that you wouldn’t be hurt emotionally. There were many nights spent crying into your pillow because the way Dean acted and talked since the Mark infected him.

“What did you just call me?” Dean growled and grabbed you by your arm before you could slip his hold.

“Callin’ ‘em like I see ‘em. You’re acting like my Dad, Dean.” Yanking your arm back, you stormed past him and took two steps at a time down into the garage where your car was waiting. You wanted to get away as quickly as possible and more importantly, you wanted to get away before Dean could say something that would bring tears to your eyes.

* * *

***

You weren’t in the bar for five minutes before a handsome young man started to chat you up while you were waiting for your drink. The music was loud and you could feel your body beginning to relax, tension seeping out of your sore muscles as you let the man talk.

After a few moments, he leaned in close, his lips brushing against your ear. “You wanna dance?” It was a loaded question and you nodded with a smile. If you were going to do something right tonight, it was having fun. And if you went home with this guy, then you’d make sure the night was memorable.

Downing the whiskey the barmaid put in front of you in one gulp, you smiled at your companion. He smiled back and pulled you toward the small dancefloor. You were giggling and having a good time, doing silly dances with your partner for the night. He twirled you around and stopped your movement, holding you back against his chest, hands hooking around your body in an embrace, as he tickled your neck with his nose. You could feel his crotch pressing against your ass and you ground against it, making him hard in his pants.

_Fuck, what was his name again?_

All of a sudden, he was torn away from you and the next thing you saw was your potential companion lying on the floor, clutching his face. While people were yelling and left the dancefloor, your gaze fell on the man who did this to him.

Dean was chuckling as he picked the guy up again and threw him against some other dancers. You turned around and dashed through the crowd, partly frightened and mostly pissed off.

Pushing through the exit door in the back, you stormed out into the cool night and made your way around the block to escape. You were fumbling with your purse, trying to fish out your car keys when you heard footsteps behind you.

You didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Dean. You walked faster, but the heels were hindering your steps so you crouched down, taking them off. Just when your fingers closed around the second shoe, you felt Dean’s hand squeeze at your arm, his other hand covering your mouth, silencing you. He easily subdued your struggles, dragging you around the corner, hiding in between the large buildings. You could hear police cars approaching from the distance. Biting down hard on his hand, Dean yelped in pain and let go of you.

“What the fuck was that for?” he demanded as if he didn’t know what was going on, as if he didn’t just ruin your night.

_As if, as if, as if._

You were so mad, your brain was working overtime.

“What was that for? What the fuck was that in there, Dean?”

“He was grabby. Do you really want that, Y/N? A quick fuck with just anyone who’s willing to give it to you?”

“It’s none of your fucking business, Winchester!” You turn around to leave but then you heard voices in the street. Probably the police, searching for Dean.

He yanked you back and walked you to the corner of a building, out of sight, placing his hand on your mouth again. You stood there, his body pressed against yours, preventing you from moving and you didn’t even dare to breath.

Maybe you didn’t want to be discovered, maybe your subconscious wanted to stay there with Dean. Make him finally see you for the woman you are, not for the tomboy he used to know who was the best friend of his nerdy brother in middle school.

When the voices were gone and the silence settled in again, Dean abruptly turned you around, making you drop your purse as you braced your hands on the wall. He pushed his body flush against yours, leaving you breathless as he wound one hand around your waist and the other one brushed the hair away from your ear.

“Yeah, I was jealous,” he admitted, a hot stream of air puffed against your neck. “Didn’t want to hurt you. That’s why I didn’t want you around.” His tongue darted out, licking at the shell of your ear and you arched your back, letting out a moan. You crossed your legs, pressing your thighs together for the needed friction because the heat between your legs started to grow, not to mention the tingly feeling of arousal that seemed to throb in your belly.

“Problem is, I don’t like seeing others around you as well. Kind of a catch-22, isn’t it?” Dean’s lips sucked at your earlobe, making you gasp.

“I can’t hold myself back anymore, Y/N. I want you.” He licked a trail down your neck and sucked at your delicate skin. You whimpered at the pressure, sure that he was going to leave a mark.

“Feel what you’re doing to me.” Dean’s voice was low and dangerous as he pushed his pelvis against your ass, making you feel his bulge through the denim of his jeans. You couldn’t help on how your body reacts to him; this is all your dirty little daydreams rolled into a nightmare. Pushing your ass back some more, you moved up and down against his bulge in slow motions.

“Atta girl.” Dean smirked and his lips found your neck again, licking and lapping at your skin while his other hand was moving up from your waist to yank down your dress on the front, exposing your breasts. His fingers circled a nipple, pinching it just hard enough for you to moan into the hand that was still on your mouth.

“You want this?” He asked you, rolling his hips against your ass to emphasize his question.

You could only mumble behind the hand over your mouth, supplying a nod so he could see you were consenting.

“It’s not gonna be all rainbows and roses, Y/N. I’ll be rough. I can’t help it. Are you in?” He rolled your nipple between his fingers, drawing a moan from you and your words were swallowed behind his hand.

“I need you right now, Y/N. I won’t drive you home and fuck you on your bed. I can’t hold myself back for that long. I need you. Now.” He lifted his hand from your mouth and tit and you could feel him hiking up your dress, squeezing the fabric between the two of you until it was rolled up to your waist.

“Are you in? Please, say yes.” Dean sounded almost desperate, as if he needs you, to be able to breathe. His finger hooked into the waistband of your panties and he was teasing you with pulling them down.

“Fuck, yes!” The words came out strangled and louder than you’d expected.

Dean pushed down your panties when he heard you agree and knelt down, letting you step out of them before he took it from the ground. He took a sniff and smirked before he balled them together, and before you could protest, he pushed it into your mouth, gagging you with your own panties.

“Can’t risk you being too loud, sweetheart.” He chuckled and you could hear him unbuckle his belt and pull down the zipper.

The realization that you were going to get fucked by Dean _fucking_ Winchester hit you and you were already dripping in anticipation.

Dean spat on his hand and palmed his cock, moving his hand up and down rhythmically to slick it. But the thrill of being finally fucked by him was dimmed when he dropped to his knees.

“Always wanted to taste you, darlin’. Open up for me.” He growled before he bit down on your ass cheek, making you yelp up.

Obeying, you placed your hands on your cheeks, spreading them for Dean to see. You could feel his breathe on your cunt, making you wetter than you already were.

“Fucking faucet, aren’t you?” He chuckled. “I haven’t even really touched you yet.”

_Oh, he was so full of himself._

And then he dove in, his face buried between your ass cheeks as his tongue worked your pussy open, lapping up the wetness that was already running down your legs.

Oh god, Dean’s tongue clearly put all the other dudes that had ever tried to satisfy you to shame. You always knew that he was probably good with it but never in your dreams have you thought that it was _that good_.

Your mouth was full of your panties and you didn’t even know how you could warn him. Warn him, that you’re going to cum all over his face if he doesn’t stop. Your legs began to shake and you pressed your face and chest harder against the wall for leverage when you felt pure bliss washing over you and honestly, you didn’t even care if Dean’s face was full of your juice. Your head got light and your mind went blank for a minute.

“Fuck.” You heard him mutter under his breath, humming against your cunt before he came up again.

Dean was still stroking his cock with one hand. “I will take the gag out if you promise me to stay quiet, sweetheart.” He groaned, rubbing his cock against your slick, moving it up and down, teasing your entrance.

You nodded frantically and his hand came up and pulled the panties out. He used them to clean his face of your essence before letting the scrap of fabric drop to the floor.

“Ready?” It wasn’t really a question because before he’d even finished, he was pushing into your wet and willing body. Only the tip, but already that made you bite down on your bottom lip.

He stilled with the tip inside of you before his hands worked themselves up your arm, resting on your shoulders. They caressed your hair, pulling them to the back and he held onto them with one hand while the other traveled back down your body to rest on your hips.

Dean pulled your head back by your hair and at the same time, he pushed home, filling you up until there was no place left for him to go. Until the tip of his cock was buried in the deepest part of your cunt. Your teeth sank down your bottom lip until you could taste iron on your tongue.

Dean kept a malicious pace, fucking you against the wall, his dick hitting you in all the right places and it wasn’t long until your body was ready to drown in pleasure again.

“Shit, Dean. I’m.. fuck..” you blurted out and you really didn’t know if you could keep your voice down when he was fucking you so good.

“Suck.” The hand that was spread on your hip was now in front of your face and he held out two digits for you to suck on, to muffle your moans. You did as he instructed and hollowed your cheeks, sucking them in, even using your teeth to scrape the surface of his skin.

“Jesus, Y/N. Giving me all the nasty ideas. I wish I could put my cock in your mouth but we’ll just put that on the list for next time.” He panted heavily pushing himself almost on you.

“Cum on my cock. I wanna feel you.” It was almost a command and you felt the pressure in your abdomen, begging to be released. Squeezing your eyes shut, you came hard and wild on his cock and Dean had to still himself, lazily rolling his hips to let you ride out your orgasm.

He let go of your hair and your head immediately sank against the wall with his digits still in your mouth. You were trying to catch a breath but Dean wouldn’t let you. He withdrew, spinning you so your back slammed against the wall, hoisting your leg up before you could protest.

With one stroke, he was buried inside you again, filling you to the brim. He pressed his body against you before hooking his arm underneath your knee pinning it up. His other hand placed firmly on your throat, applying enough pressure to make you gasp for air. Then his lips were on you, and you happily let him explore your mouth. The residue of you still lingered on the tip of his tongue and you were sure that the blood he could taste on yours turned him on because he picked up pace again, pounding you against the wall so hard, you were sure that you’d have imprints of the brick wall to show off as a trophy.

“Where do you want me to cum?” His voice was barely a whisper. Dean was panting hard, his forehead rested against yours as he looked you deep in the eye.

“I-I wanna taste it.” You managed to say, even though his hand was still firm around your throat.

Dean released you immediately, pushing into you lazily a couple of times more before he took a step back, making room for you to sink down on your knees. The tip of him was barely an inch from your face as you watched his hand working up and down the beautiful cock that was coated in your slick.

“Open up, sweetheart.” He groaned and you were yanked back from your trance. You did what you’ve been told, opening your mouth as wide as it would go and sticking your tongue out, ready to take his cum.

“Look at me, Baby.” Dean demanded, almost out of breath.

You tilted your head up a bit in order to be able to see him and you met his eyes. They were a shade darker than his usual emerald green and you could swear that you see something else in there too. Something you couldn’t quite place just yet.

Dean came with an animalistic grunt and you didn’t think you’d ever heard anything more beautiful. It was music to your ears and you wished that you could hear it more often. The string of white sticky liquid shot out of him as he threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

All the time, your eyes were trained on him and you shot your head forward, closing your lips around the tip of his cock while he milked it, stroking out the last drop for you to taste. You took him a bit further in and his hand made way for your lips, letting you take him in, sucking and lapping along his shaft.

Your mouth worked its way to his balls, licking at the slick that was there, sucking in one ball at a time before you let it out with a pop. You were thorough and wanted to make sure that you didn’t miss anything.

“Jesus, Y/N.” Dean’s hands grabbed at your arms, pulling you up to him before he kissed you. Spreading the cum that you didn’t manage to swallow yet around your mouth, pushing it in deeper with his tongue.

Dean certainly wasn’t shy to taste his own cum and that might have just turned you on even more.

“We have to get home,” he said, releasing you before he pushed a strand of hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead. “where’s your car?”

“Wait, my car? Where’s Baby?” you asked him surprised, pulling up your dress up and down to cover yourself up again.

“Walked here. Needed to let off steam.” He shrugged as he pulled up his zipper and licked the rest of the juices from his hand. “Told ya, I wouldn’t drive you home.” He winked and held out a hand for you to take.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean let Y/N close and that might be the biggest mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two was inspried by Snow Patrol’s “Heal Me”.

Dean walked to the passenger side of the car but then he heard Y/N call out for him from behind. Turning around, he saw the set of keys flying through the air and his hand automatically shot up to catch them. 

“Good catch!” she smiled. “You’re driving. My knees are jelly.” 

Dean chuckled under his breath and a weird sense of pride filled his chest. It was him who was able to make her knees weak and he’s not gonna lie, he’s damn proud about it.

On the way back to the bunker, he let her take his right hand and she intertwined her fingers with his. Her other hand stroking his arm, pulling his jacket and flannel up until she could see it. Her fingertips traveled over the bump of the Mark and Dean flinched. It wasn’t that her touch hurt him. He’s not used to having anyone touch the Mark, hell not even he wants to touch it.

“I wanna help,” Y/N whispered before she placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

Dean didn’t answer. He didn’t know _how_ to answer. “ _No, you shouldn’t because you might end up dead?_ ”, “ _No, because it’s my burden and I’m going to fix this myself?_ ”As if she would listen to him. If Y/N was anything, it was stubborn. 

But maybe this was different. Maybe this time, Dean really wanted someone to help him. To heal him.

 

__**Can you heal me, baby?  
I’ve been dancing in this fire for way too long  
But I kind of like it  
Oh I like it cause it’s more dangerous than me**

__**There’s a siren somewhere  
But I’m pretty sure it’s only in my head  
So tell me how’d you hear it?  
Is there something supernatural in your bones?**

 

Dean drove past the bunker; he didn’t want it to end. Not yet. Not now.

“You missed your stop,” she murmured and Dean could feel her grip tightening around his fingers.

“I know.”

“Good.”

There didn’t need to be words. Y/N understood and Dean was thankful for that.

* * *

***

Y/N hooked her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together; her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers caressed the short hairs at the base of his neck. Dean had his lips on her, kissing her like his life depended on it, not stopping even when they had to relocate from the car to the bedroom.

Maybe he wasn’t wrong. Maybe his life did depend on her. Maybe he wanted to believe that there’s still love that he can conquer. That he’s capable of it, despite the Mark. That he deserves her and more.

 

__**Oh this is love like wildness  
Coursing through you like a drug  
And this is hurt like kindness  
Breaking you with gentle hands**

 

“Remember, I said that there won’t be rainbows and roses?” Dean broke the kiss to ask her while he walked up the stairs balancing her on his arms.

“And?”

“I wanna give it a try,” he said, leaning in to nibble at her bottom lip before he dove in again for a deeper kiss.

And then it was Y/N who broke the contact, smirking at him. “Don’t strain yourself. I’m alright, Dean. I won’t break.”

“Jesus, the things I wanna do to you, sweetheart,” he growled. His eyes glazed a little, his hand cupping her cheek for a brief second before he started to leave open-mouthed kisses along her jawline. Biting into her shoulder, Dean grinned when she yelped and arched her back, pressing her pussy into him.

Y/N giggled - they were halfway across her room and she buried her face in the soft skin where his shoulder and neck meet, her tongue licking a trail up to his ear. He let out a moan when she sucked on his earlobe before letting it out and whispered hotly against his ear. “You’ve gotta get in line, Winches-”

The air was pushed from her lungs, as she landed roughly on her bed and after the first shock, she let out a laugh. She watched him shed his clothing, her teeth closing over her bottom lip as his nude body was slowly revealed.

“Like what you see?” Dean asked confidently and Y/N just laughed in response.

“Not gonna lie. Better than I’ve imagined,” she purred back and Dean could feel her eyes traveling across his body. From his tattoo to his already hard cock; Dean was never really soft. She was like a drug and he wanted more. Every fiber of his body craved more.

He spat on his hand; a groan left his throat when his palm made contact with his hard cock. Slowly, Dean began to stroke himself and she smiled, hiking up her dress to spread her legs for him. He could see the trail of wetness that ran down her inner thighs, leaving marks along her skin. Her pussy was puffy and slick, her clit swollen from his touch.

Dean swallowed down a moan when Y/N stripped off her dress and began to crawl towards him. Her tongue shot out, licking her lips.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” he said hoarsely and just like that, she was kneeling before him and she placed her hands on his thighs before she dove in.  

The tip of her tongue teased along his navel before she licked her way down, trailing along the little happy trail until she found the tip of his dick, standing erect, only hers to take. She expertly sucked around the tip before she changed the angle of her head to accommodate him, taking him in further and coming up when she began gagging. But she didn’t let go, she kept moving her head to and fro, the nails of her fingers that were resting on his thighs bore into his skin.

“Just like that,” he encouraged her; his hands came around to pull her hair together, holding it so he could have a better view. “Look at me.”

Y/N’s eyes lifted to his; wide, teary, wet and Dean could see a trail of a tear running down her face, ruining her make up. She didn’t care and neither did he. He never understood why she needed this crap anyway. She was always beautiful, even if she never knew it herself.

Then something happened that made Dean tense and moan. She took him down to the hilt and he groaned loudly. He could feel the little opening of her throat pressing against the head of his cock. She sucked him in and made him forget his own name. Her nose was buried in his pubic hair and Dean was sure that she probably was holding her breath because there was no opening free that she could have breathed through. He could come right there and then, right down her throat but Dean held himself back. He needed every ounce of willpower there was not to blow his load in her hot little mouth. 

Not now. Not before the fun had even begun.

“Goddamnit, Y/N,” he hissed through his teeth, his hand pulled her head back by her hair and he could see the string of thick saliva that attached her mouth to his cock, shimmering in the dim light. It was a sight to behold.

Dean bent down; his tongue darted out, licking at the string of saliva, breaking it off and lapped it up into his mouth before he kissed her, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue and shoving it back further into her mouth.

He guided her up by her throat, not breaking the kiss as he backed her up to the bed, both of them grinding on and clutching at each other desperately. Y/N shuffled on her hands and knees, not taking her eyes off him as she scrambled up the bed, laying her head on the pillows as Dean followed, slotting himself between her luscious legs.

Biting his way up her thighs, he could hear her moans as she arched her back, practically shoving her wet heat into his face. Dean inhaled, smelling her musk and sweet arousal and his mouth watered upon the sight. “So fuckin’ perfect,” he growled before he flattened his tongue against her pussy, licking up a strip from her hole to her bud, tasting the wetness that made his head spin.

He used his fingers now, parting her lips so the tip of his tongue could tease her nub; Y/N squealed in delight. Dean let out a chuckle, which probably sent air and vibrations against her core.

When he looked up, he saw her smiling down at him, her eyelids half open and Dean would love to know what she was thinking, seeing him licking between her legs like he needed it to survive. He took the opportunity and pushed two digits into her wet heat, her body offering no resistance to the sudden penetration. Dean could see her eyes widening in surprise and then she squeezed them shut, throwing her head back.

Her hands worked their way around her body. One came resting on his head, gripping his short hair and cautiously pulling his head forward, so that his lips were sealed completely around her clit and Dean groaned decadently as he breathed in the aroma of her pussy. He pushed a third finger into her, slowly curling them, trying to reach that sweet spot. When he found it, she ground her pelvis against his face as her other hand was pinching at her nipple, rolling them between her fingers.

Dean rutted his hard cock against the mattress, in desperate need of friction as he sucked her with his mouth and fucked her on his fingers. She writhed under him, slurring her speech as he worked down there.

“F-fuck. I’m -” She couldn’t even finish the sentence when Dean felt her thighs squeeze his head, covering his ears and driving the air out of his lungs. He was trapped between her thighs and he wasn’t going to lie - it was a pretty nice place to be trapped in. Placing both his hands on her thighs to hold her down, Dean let her ride out her orgasm on his face. His tongue lapped at the juices that were dribbling slowly down his jaw and onto the bed. He was determined not to waste a drop of her; she was so fucking sweet and delicious.

Dean could hear her laughing when she came down from her high and her thighs released his head. As soon as their eyes met, Y/N coaxed him up the length of her body, licking his lips and his hand brushing away the excess wetness before he was on her. Dean kissed her, hungry and passionate for everything she had, lining his cock up with her entrance and letting his tip glide through the slick, teasing her.

Leaning his forehead on hers, he watched her as he moved his hips. “I don’t have protection with me.” He knew that he forgot something in the bunker. But he wasn’t really chasing after her to end up where they are now. Dean thought that he would stay in the back, just keeping an eye on her, make sure that she gets home alright before he would then walk back. 

Back to the bunker where he would have too much time to think about what happened to him.

“Doesn’t matter.” She kissed him quickly. “I’m on the pill. I want you, Dean.”

He wanted her too. Much more than she’d ever know.

“Fuck me already.” Y/N wriggled her hips against his and before he knew it, he was inside of her. His dick working into her slick channel until he was buried to the hilt and Dean groaned, holding still for a second. He watched her eyes blow wide as she felt him stretching her out.

“So good, baby,” he praised, kissing her again, both of them breathing through their noses as they panted in sync.

“Shit, Dean. Harder.” Y/N wiggled her hips and lifted them, meeting his first thrust and Dean realized he’d never deny her anything.

He got up and knelt on the bed his hands grabbed at her hips, lifting them up and pull her back on his cock while he worked his way in, harder and faster with each thrust. His balls slapping audibly against her ass. His thumb worked on her clit, making her wetter with each flick and Dean could feel the slick running down his shaft and dropping off his balls onto the bed.

“Gonna fuck you good, Y/N.” His words were distorted by his heavy breathing but understandable nonetheless. “Make you scream my name. You want that?” She gasped and nodded but that was not enough for him. Dean’s thumb left her clit and then he slapped on it. “Say it.”

“Ah! Fuck. Yes!”

“Good girl.” His thumb was on her clit again, drawing steady circles on it. “Now come. Come on my cock, can you do that? Huh?”

Y/N frantically moved her hips, and Dean had to press down on her stomach to hold her down.

“You’re close. I can feel it.” He felt her walls clamping down around him, making it harder for him to move and fuck; he’s going to blow soon. “Y/N, I’m close.”

“Fuck. Dean!” She really did scream his name and it was a fucking beautiful sound.

Her inner walls were now holding his dick captive; Dean groaned before his own bliss washed over him and her name escaped his lips. He collapsed on top of her, burying his head in the crook of her neck while she stroked his hair, fingers lingering down along the top of his back. His dick twitched as the last of his cum filled her and for a second, he forgot everything.

**_I call out your name_  
It feels like a song I know so well  
And it whispers and roars like an orchestra  
  
You call out my name like no one before  
It sounds like I  
Am called to a home that I never had**

“I should be heading back,” Dean said when they were showered and getting dressed. He felt bad about this. About leaving her, making her feel like she wasn‘t important to him even though he felt a connection with her, he never felt with anyone else.

“Stay?” Y/N asked him, pulling over a shirt that was way too big for her frame. She could still make it look sexy.

“I-I might hurt you, Y/N.” Dean could feel her cozying up to him and he draped an arm around her shoulder while she nuzzled against his neck.

“You could never hurt me,” she insisted and Dean thought that she was maybe right.

But what if he does?

**_Can you heal me, baby?_  
I’ve been wasted in the arms of everyone  
I wasn’t looking for you  
But I think maybe I was an didn’t know**

 


End file.
